In recent years, a POS (Point Of Sales) system has become commonplace and used in a store that sells products and services. In one example, the POS system comprises a POS terminal and a plurality of peripheral devices which are connected with each other in a wired or wireless manner. These peripheral devices include, for example, a barcode scanner and a receipt issuing device.
In the POS system, the POS terminal (host device) communicates with the receipt issuing device (recording device) and a receipt is issued through the receipt issuing device.